


Beautiful Music Together

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Boys Kissing, Dancing and Singing, Demisexuality, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Karaoke, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Rituals, Nygmobblepot, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: Sixth fic for Nygmobblepot Week, Prompt: 'Soulmates'.Ed accidentally overhears Oswald singing to himself about his feelings and remembers an interesting little fact about penguin mating rituals.





	

Ed locked the car and drew his coat tight against the chilly night air.  
He tried to clear his head. He had a job to do: Oswald had asked him to meet him at his new establishment to check it out. He had arrived earlier than expected and was keen to get a look before Oswald arrived so he could get a head start on dealing with any pressing issues. Now was not the time to be fretting about Isabella.  
As he walked towards the bar, his thoughts raced as he tried to get the nagging doubts out of his system.

At first Isabella had seemed like a dream come true: a second chance at a normal life. But now, as he found their relationship deepening, Ed was beginning to notice things that made him uneasy. Isabella had begun to dye her hair red and wear glasses all the time as well as the same perfume that Kristen had favoured and only an hour earlier, she had asked him if he kissed her the way he had kissed ‘her’.  
Ed had left shortly after that, muttering some excuse about having appointments to keep and she had obstructed the door to prevent him leaving. When he had nearly lost his temper and tried to forcibly move her, she had almost seemed to enjoy it and had actually become irritated when Ed had apologised for his actions. Finally she had snapped at him to ‘just leave’ and slammed the door after him, frustrated he would not play along with her fantasies.  
On the drive over, Ed had come to the unpleasant realization that Isabella was more interested in his image as a ‘notorious killer’ rather than for who he truly was.

But, then again, hadn’t he been attracted to Isabella solely because she reminded him of someone he had loved once?  
Her dressing up like Kristen had excited him at first but now it seemed more and more unhinged. How long would it be until she dug Kristen up and wore her face like a hideous Halloween mask? Maybe she would even ask what shade of lipstick Kristen had liked.  
He shook his head as he reached the doors to dispel the ghastly image.  
Perhaps it was true what they said: if something was too good to be true, it usually was.  
Isabella was not right for him and he was definitely not right for her if all he brought out in her was that kind of unsettling behaviour.  
But then, if he did break up with her, where did that leave him?

‘Answer: alone’, he muttered to himself, ‘Again’.

The backdoor was unlocked, just as Oswald had said it would be and Ed entered the darkened building. Oswald’s latest investment was a cabaret dinner theatre, closed after one too many health code violations and the previous proprietor’s insistence on running a brothel out of the upstairs offices.  
Ed flicked a nearby light switch and was pleased to see the hall ahead of him illuminate. The power seemed reliable with no flickering or static noises. As he walked past a couple of dressing rooms, Ed didn’t notice any warning signs such as damp or rotting wood. Just old disused props and dusty mirrors.  
As he continued down the corridor however, he became aware of a low sound.

‘Is that music?’ he wondered aloud, heading towards the source.

 _‘I wonder where you are tonight,_  
_No answer on the telephone._  
_And the night goes by so very slow._  
_Oh I hope that it won’t end though…alone’._

Oswald mentally counted down the drumbeats then launched into the chorus with gusto.

 _‘’Til now, I always got by on my own!_  
_I never really cared until I met you!_  
_And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone?_  
_How do I get you alone?’_

He fought down the emerging memory of Ed kissing Isabella in the mansion and gamely tried to continue singing as the cue came up for the second verse.

 _‘You don’t know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight._  
_You don’t know how long I have waited and I… I was gonna tell you tonight._  
_But the secret is still my own and my love for you is still unknown…’_

Oswald walked to the machine and switched it off resignedly.  
The music died instantly and he passed a hand over his face.  
He tried to swallow the lump that had been building in his throat, affecting his ability to keep singing. 

Admitting how he secretly felt about Ed to the empty theatre had helped release some of the sadness that had been building inside him but it had also made him feel ridiculous. Having arrived at the theatre earlier than he had planned, he had booted up the karaoke machine to test the power but had decided to use it for an impromptu therapy session.  
He had to get his feelings for Ed out somehow!  
But as he had really focused on the lyrics, they had stung too much to continue singing.  
He had never felt like this before.  
He had never dated, never kissed anyone romantically and had always just assumed that romance just wasn’t for him. It was distracting. Messy. Uncontrollable and seemed utterly unnecessary.  
Besides, it wasn’t as if people were queuing up to be with him.  
But now he knew for certain.  
He loved Ed.  
He loved him so much he couldn’t stand it.  
But the feelings were getting too powerful: they were like a constant ache in his heart and seeing Ed with Isabella made him feel physically ill.  
He had to get over this somehow: purge the poisonous feelings before they infected his relationship with Ed and pushed him away.  
If he could admit how he felt to an empty room in such an over the top fashion, then telling Ed, a trusted friend in a private setting, should be no issue.  
He laughed bitterly.  
Typical.  
He decides to tell Ed he loves him the day he gets a new girlfriend and melodrama came naturally to him but heartfelt, open discussion was a daunting prospect.  
Perhaps he could tell Ed here, tonight when he arrived?

Oswald’s jaw dropped when he heard quiet applause echoing around the walls.  
He looked over his shoulder and saw Ed, the source of the clapping, enter from a side door.  
Oswald turned back round, heart hammering and cheeks burning scarlet, pretending to examine the karaoke machine.

‘The-um the po-power seems to be working fine!’ he called as he heard Ed’s clapping die away, ‘You’re here early’.

Ed smiled fondly at Oswald’s awkwardness even as he tried to calm his own pounding heart.  
He had never heard Oswald sing like that before.  
With such _passion._

‘You know me’, Ed said, coming up onto the stage, ‘Nose to the grindstone’.

‘But, what about your date?’ Oswald asked, turning.

As he swivelled in place, his foot caught the microphone lead and it snapped taut. Oswald gasped as he felt himself falling, knowing instinctively his other, damaged knee couldn’t catch him. He braced himself as gravity took over, expecting a hard impact with the wooden stage.  
When he didn’t hit the floor, he thought for one, irrational moment that he was somehow floating.  
Then he realised Ed had caught him.

Ed looked down at Oswald, relief flooding through his system.  
It would have been a short fall but a painful one, especially with Oswald’s limp. He felt light in Ed’s arms as he held him securely.  
It was amazing how slight Oswald was and Ed smiled as he reflected on how he truly was like a bird.  
All fine features and finery.  
Seeing Oswald’s eyes wide with surprise as he looked up at him, Ed realised there was no reason to still be holding Oswald like a ballroom dancer and he helped him stand up.

‘Thanks’, Oswald said quietly, watching as Ed knelt down and began to untangle his ankle from the power cord. 

Ed nodded, acknowledging Oswald’s gratitude.

‘Interesting song choice’, he commented, ‘I didn’t think you enjoyed that kind of thing’.

‘Well, I just…picked a song that needed a bit of, you know, force behind it’, Oswald hastily explained, ‘To, to test the mic’.

Ed nodded but didn’t believe Oswald for a moment.  
Inside his head, pieces of a puzzle were falling into place.  
Oswald arranging that dinner with far too much food, staying up late waiting for Ed to come home, the way he touched him so comfortably, the way he had looked when he had seen Ed kissing Isabella at the mansion…  
And now, the real sadness there had been behind those lyrics.  
It was an interesting riddle.  
Ed couldn't believe he hadn't seen it! No. That wasn't right. He had seen it but had convinced himself he had imagined it when Oswald didn't say anything. But now Ed knew the right answer.  
The only answer that mattered.

‘Could I maybe have a try?’ Ed smiled, picking up the microphone, ‘Been a long time since we sang together’.

‘Um, sure!’ Oswald said, delighted at the prospect of hearing Ed sing, ‘By all means’.

Oswald sat down on a nearby stool.

‘Let’s see’, Ed said, examining the available song titles as he scrolled down the screen, ‘Before I get started, how about a fun fact about penguins?’

‘Go ahead’, Oswald invited, craning to see what song Ed was going to choose but Ed’s back obscured his view.

‘When penguins are trying to attract a soulmate, do you know what they do?’

Oswald shook his head as Ed’s chosen song started up.

Ed turned to look at him.

‘They sing’, Ed answered his own question and began his song:  
_‘I’ve been alone with you inside my mind_  
_And in my dreams I’ve kissed your lips a thousand times_  
_I sometimes see you pass outside my door._  
_Hello’._

Ed reached out towards Oswald and saw Oswald’s cheeks redden as he realised Ed was singing to him.  
_About_ him.

 _‘Is it me you’re looking for?_  
_I can see it in your eyes’._

Oswald averted his eyes but his head snapped up when he felt Ed’s hand on his cheek.  
He saw himself reflected in Ed's warm eyes as they looked deep into his own.

 _‘I can see it in your smile’._

Oswald swallowed as Ed’s thumb traced over his lips, parting them slightly.

 _‘You’re all I’ve ever wanted and my arms are open wide’._

He took Oswald’s hand and raised him to his feet.  
Oswald obediently followed, eyes wide with disbelief and longing.

 _‘Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do’._

Ed slowly twirled Oswald under his arm and Oswald gave a giddy giggle.  
He couldn’t help himself!

 _‘And I want to tell you so much-‘_

Ed held the mic up to Oswald’s mouth.  
Oswald, heart hammering, licked his dry lips.

 _‘I love you’_ , Oswald whispered shakily, finishing the song.

Ed sighed as he felt Oswald’s warm breath grace his thumb and his lips close around it for the briefest of moments in a chaste kiss.  
Behind them the song wound down.

‘I know’, Ed replied.

‘How long have you known?’ Oswald asked.

‘Since that night in front of the fire’, Ed said truthfully.

Oswald shivered as he felt Ed’s hand on the back of his neck and didn’t resist as he pulled him closer.  
He felt a momentary surge of panic: what were you supposed to do in this situation?!  
Did you use tongue? Did you not?!  
What was Ed expecting him to do?!  
Then Ed’s lips made contact with his and all the worries faded into nothingness.  
All that mattered was Ed kissing him.

It was soft and gentle as Ed moved his lips over his.  
Oswald responded instinctively and found himself gingerly using his tongue to pry Ed’s lips apart.  
He just had to taste him! To show him how much he had wanted this!  
How much he had dreamt about this!  
When he encountered no resistance, he slipped his tongue inside entirely and couldn’t help but moan at the warmth that enveloped it. He felt a rush of excitement as he felt Ed moan as well and then the incomparable sensation of Ed’s tongue on his, entwining and encompassing.  
It felt like a different kind of heavenly music as Oswald focused on Ed’s breaths and soft moans as they continued to make out. They kissed in harmony, each small tongue movement instinctively matched and equalled by the other.  
Like they were becoming one, whole person.

Oswald marvelled at the fluttering sensation in his chest as it pooled with the more focused, burning, heat pooling in his crotch.  
So this was how it felt.  
How _desire_ felt.  
It was beautiful. It was intoxicating!  
And Oswald wanted more.

Ed drew slowly away from the kiss and smiled lovingly at Oswald’s half hooded expression.  
He looked like man who was dreaming and who never wanted to wake up.  
He was startled to see Oswald was crying.  
The emotion of the moment and the release that had come with the kiss was too much to be kept contained.  
Overcome with the depth of Oswald's true, long buried feelings, Ed pulled him close into an embrace and leant his head on top of Oswald's. He felt the smaller man nuzzle into the affectionate gesture, his cheek against Ed's chest.  
In that heartbeat of a moment, Ed realised Isabella didn't matter. She had never mattered.  
She had been a distraction. A pretty illusion Ed had clung to because he thought Oswald would never love him.  
But this, this was _love._  
_This_ was all that mattered.

‘But I’ve been hoping for much, much longer’, Ed finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Oswald's song: 'Alone' by Heart
> 
> Edward's song: 'Hello' by Lionel Richie


End file.
